1. Field
The invention is in the field of methods and compositions for the treatment of inflammation and the immunological response thereto.
2. State of the Art
Inflammation is a normal body response necessary for repair of damaged tissues and for removal of the irritant or other inflammatory stimulus. The inflammatory response may consist of both humoral and cellular components that generally result in local vasodilatation, increased vascular permeability, edema and cellular infiltration. The inflammation may be accompanied by sensations of burning, stinging, itching, and tenderness.
Steroids, such as cortisone, are among the most potent anti-inflammatory agents currently used. However, steroids have many undesirable and dangerous side effects. It would be desirable to have an anti-inflammatant which is effective, but does not have undesirable side effects.
Plant cytokinins are plant growth regulator substances whose primary effect appear to be to stimulate cell division in plants. However, the plant cytokinins are effective to stimulate cell division in plants only when auxins are present along with the plant cytokinins. Natural plant cytokinins are derivatives of the base adenine while some synthetic plant cytokinins are substituted phenylureas. The use of cytokinins as anti-inflammatory agents has heretofore been unknown.